Printing apparatuses which perform printing of a page being printed on a sheet which is different from a sheet for main printing (hereinafter referred to as “sample printing”) so that a user checks quality (layout and colors, for example) of a printed matter have been used. Such a printing apparatus discharges a sheet which has been subjected to the sample printing to a discharge tray (a sample tray) which is different from a discharge tray (a stack tray) for the main printing (refer to PTL1).